


Escalation

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, GFY, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sneaky Spike is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike have an argument.  It kinda snowballs from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowball
> 
> For AngelSpike69. My own little interpretation of the prompt. I hope you like it! Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had started as a simple argument. More of a way to pass the time than any real inclination to fight, but had snowballed into something neither Spike nor Angel were quite prepared for.

Insults had escalated to yelling, which had escalated to fists and fangs. Once they’d laid hands on one another, anger and frustration had transformed into want and desire.

As Angel drove himself again and again into Spike’s willing body, Spike thought that there had to be an easier way to get his sire to shag him. There probably was, but it wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

-30-


End file.
